


Watch Me Burn

by fvckingavengers



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, pure filth tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: Andy’s brother Ransom comes to town for work and immediately takes interest in you.Sequel to Give a Little More.
Relationships: Andy Barber & You, Andy Barber/You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Watch Me Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)

Your eyes sting from the bright light of your computer monitor while the rest of your office remains pitch dark. Christmas music plays loudly, drowning out the sound of meaningless, forced conversation among coworkers. Your heels pinch your toes and the red dress you have on earned you more looks than intended when you chose it over a longer, looser fitting, more work function appropriate black one.

_“C’mon, be festive. It’s Christmas!” Andy beamed when you asked for his opinion._

That was your first mistake. Taking advice from a man who loves this holiday so much that he’d probably dress up as Santa Claus if he could. Now you’re hiding out in your office, tucked away behind your desk and playing a game of solitaire to keep away from the shameless prying eyes of your colleagues.

If Andy were at least present at the party, it wouldn’t be so bad. He could serve as your bodyguard. Since his outburst in the midst of the accusation that his son is a murderer, word went around not to fuck with Andrew Barber.

He was vague with his excuse of being late to the shindig. Merely saying, _“There’s something I have to do first. I’ll be there around 8.”_ As he dropped you off.

Liar.

The clock at the top right of your screen reads 8:03 and the fucker has yet to show his face.

What you would give to be home in your bed, one hand fisting your sheets and the other working a vibrator against your clit while you scream into a pillow. It’s grown colder as winter gets closer everyday. Snow tends to be a cockblocker. Too inconvenient to maneuver around. It’s even more cruel that your sex drive is at an all time high since you and Andy slept together last month.

The two of you decided that it would be for the best to keep it a one night thing - that just so happened to last 72 hours. Even though you both had no trouble keeping things casual in grad school, you were older now. Your friendship grew stronger and to top it all off, he lives with you. Best not to complicate things.

“Best not to complicate things.” You mumble behind your champagne glass before knocking back its contents.

Those five words have become a mantra to you now. You find yourself thinking about your dear friend in the late hours of the night when you’re fucking yourself with whatever toy will give you the gratification you crave. Meanwhile, he’s been coping with the divorce just swimmingly. Nothing is more attractive than a heartbroken, brooding man in is late 30s who frequents the local bar. Not when he looks like Andy, anyway.

“Fuck.” You sigh, tapping the side of your empty glass. Luckily, your phone buzzes, and Andy’s name appears beside the message icon. “About damn time.”

Logging out of your computer and sliding back into your shoes, you set out to find your savior. You’re thankful for the alcohol that courses through your system, lowering your will to care about the way fellow lawyers and judges gawk at you.

Finally, you spot him. His back is turned to you, but that full head of thick, dark hair and that build didn’t belong to any of the other men you work with. Mid stride, you switch out your vacant glass for a half filled one as you pass behind a server.

“You left me here alone for hours, you bastard. When we get home, you owe me dinner and an orgasm. That’s the only way I’ll forgive you.” You cross your arms over your chest and sip from your fresh drink - which you nearly spit out when he turns around to face you.

Your jaw drops and your eyes grow wide. “Holy shit, Andy, what did you do?” You ask, referring to his clean shaven face. You grab his jaw and tilt his head to the side as you examine his new look. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without some kind of hint of stubble. I get that you’re going through a breakup and the whole, ‘new year, new me’ thing, but this is a bit drastic.”

Andy wears a smirk so smug that it makes you shiver. You’ve never seen an expression like that on him before. He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you into his side. “I can tell you’re pretty pissed at me, so I’ll tell you what, I’ll give you an orgasm before _and_ after dinner.”

“Ransom,” A familiar voice scolds. “Hands off.”

Your hand flies to your mouth as you let out a shriek, looking between Andy and… _another_ Andy? Bearded Andy and bizarro Andy.

“Am-Am I drugged? Did someone roofie my fucking drink?” You ask, more to yourself as you set the champagne on the nearest table.

A warm hand on your back and the sound of your name pulls you out from where your inebriated brain is trying to comprehend what your eyes are seeing.

“This is my brother, Ransom.” Andy gestures to his doppelgänger with the hand that isn’t comfortingly stroking your back.

“Your brother? Your twin brother who you’ve failed to mention anything about in the duration of our friendship?”

Andy puts on a small smile and shrugs.

“That’s cause he hates me.” Ransom butts in. “Or he’s ashamed of me. It differs from day to day.” He extends his hand to introduce himself. “Ransom Drysdale.”

A crease forms between your brows as you shake Ransom’s hand. “Drysdale?”

“Took our mom’s name when our parents split.” He explains. His eyes rake over your body for a moment and he lets your name roll off the tip of his tongue. “You’re famous, you know. Andy used to talk about you all the time.” His eyes flicker to Andy. “You divorce Laurie and get back together with your old flame? You dog.”

You can tell Ransom is teasing, but his ribbing doesn’t piss Andy off any less. “She’s not a flame.”

“More like a fling.” You correct. “And we’re not together.”

“Is that so?” Ransom licks over his bottom lip and raises his brows. “Then that means I have just as much of a chance as my brother does at being the man who gives you that orgasm you were talking about?”

“For fucks sake.” Andy groans.

\- -

“So, your brother is a real piece of work, huh?” You smirk, stirring lo mien around in your bowl and peering at Andy across the couch.

It’s well past 10 o’clock now. Your feet ache and your buzz is still slightly in tact, making you feel bubbly and tingly. Ransom had been dropped off at his hotel in the city for the night, just fifteen minutes away from your place.

“Those words are far too kind to describe him.” Andy replies dully.

“We’ve known each other for over a decade and you’ve never, not once talked about your family. Seems to be some real hostility there.” You raise a brow, hinting that you want to know more of the story. “Spill, Andrew.”

Andy grimaces and scrunches his nose. “Full name? Really?” He sighs and sets his plate on the coffee table. “I love my brother. He just makes it really hard to like him. When our parents separated, he took it really hard. I stayed with dad but he moved with mom, and after that my dad always had to buy Ransom’s affection. He’s a womanizer. A spoiled fuck. I’m always having to bail him out of some kind of situation.”

He wipes a hand down his face and reaches over to pop some sesame chicken into his mouth. “I don’t mean to be so hard on him. He tries. Mom and dad cut him off a few years ago and he was forced to get his shit together. Got a job at a pretty nice publishing company. That’s actually why he’s in town.”

You hum and scoot closer to him, patting his knee. “He’s only here for a little while. Make the best of it. Go out for a beer. Invite him over to watch the Pats game. Fight if you wanna. Do whatever brothers do.”

“We might kill each other.” Andy huffs.

“I’ll be the mediator.” You roll your eyes.

“I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into. Ransom can be a real…”

“Asshole?” You finish for him. “Yeah, I could tell just by looking at him. Invite him for tomorrow night. I’ll make dinner.”

He turns his gaze to his lap and rubs the back of his neck. “I - uh - I have plans tomorrow night. Saturday’s no good either…”

He’s unintentionally rubbing his newfound sex life in your face, but it doesn’t make it any less cruel.

Your jaw clenches and you exhale heavily through your nose. “Sunday night it is, then.” You rise to your feet and gesture to the food scattered on the table. “You’re picking all this up. I’m going to bed.” When you make it to the stairs, you call out over your shoulder. “And I don’t wanna hear shit from you in the morning about the sounds I’ll be making tonight.”

\- - 

6 o’clock Friday afternoon.

Andy’s been with the women who’s name you already forgot for an hour. The sun has more than halfway disappeared and there’s an orange hue that lingers in the sky. You watch it sink lower and lower from your seat by the window while the tv drones on, serving only as background noise.

Up until the doorbell rings.

There’s no way Andy’s back already and either way, he has a key. You planned on eating leftovers from the night before, so it’s not Terry, the delivery guy.

You look through the peephole to see Ransom standing the porch, breathing into his hands to keep them warm. You swing the door open and cross your arms over your chest, mostly to deflect the cold air from hardening your nipples through your thin shirt.

“You’re not supposed to be here until Sunday.” You tilt your head and eye him up and down. He wears a brown overcoat with a cream colored cable knit sweater and jeans.

“Yeah, I know. Andy texted me the address and I thought I’d drop by. Spend some time with him.” He seems sincere, but given the fact that you don’t know him, he could just be a good actor. “Mind if I come in? M’freezing my balls off out here.”

You snort but step to the side, allowing him to enter and close the door behind him. “Your brother’s not here. Won’t be back for a couple of hours, if I had to guess.” Footsteps trudge behind you as Ransom follows you into the kitchen. “You’re welcome to stay and wait if you want. Can’t promise I’ll be great company though, seeing as how I intend to indulge myself in this entire bottle of pinot noir.” You hold up the magnum sized bottle and pour yourself a glass.

“I could always join you. Misery loves company, right?” Ransom asks, looking over the collection of liquor neatly placed on the bar cart beside the wine fridge.

“What makes you think I’m in misery?” You question from behind your glass.

“You’re home alone on a Friday night while my brother is stuffing his meat into some other chick’s taco.” He states, taking it upon himself to pour a glass. 

“I never mentioned what he was doing.” You scoff. “So, you lied to me. You knew he was out and you still came here?”

You should probably be on higher alert, but you’re more curious than anything.

He holds his hands up in surrender. “My motives aren’t as skeevy as they seem. I swear.” You lift a brow, encouraging him to explain himself. “I was bored.” He shrugs. “Being in my hotel room, alone with my thoughts is dangerous. Venturing into the city by myself is just asking for trouble.”

“Oh, so you want me to babysit you.”

The corner of Ransom’s mouth twitches and he purses his lips to keep from grinning. “I think of it more like hanging out with someone I like.”

That sentiment makes you sneer. “You don’t like me.” You state matter of factly as you climb up to sit on the counter. “You don’t even know me. You just wanna fuck me. And that’s fine, I’m flattered. But it’s not gonna happen.”

“Because of your relationship with Andy?” Ransom accuses.

“That’s irrelevant. But while on the subject, do you really wanna be tunnel buddies with your brother?”

“Worth it.” He shrugs. “Besides, I bet I could show you a better time.”

“Jesus.” You laugh. “Guess I’ll never know.”

Ransom takes a long swig and slowly licks over his lips. He keeps his eyes on yours as he takes a step closer, resting his hip on the corner of the island you sit on. “You really wanna deny yourself?”

You make a show of eyeing him up and down. His Gucci cologne fills your senses and he watches your pupils dilate. “No.” You answer honestly. “But, it’s the principle of the thing now. I don’t think you’re used to being told ‘no’. Pretty little rich boy who gets everything he wants needs to be knocked down a peg or two.”

“You think you know me?” He challenges.

“I know your type.” You clarify. “Tell me if I’m off base: You have your own place in New York, but you stay with friends in L.A. more often than not. Graduated from Columbia, which you didn’t have to pay a cent for, and then “studied abroad”, which translates to you going to Europe and fucking anything with two legs. Mommy and daddy bought you an expensive, classic car. A Beamer, right? Oh, and you exclusively wear Hugo Boss boxer briefs.”

Ransom stands in silence, thinking over his next move. He keeps eye contact as he slowly peels off his coat and lays it over a nearby chair. He comes to stand in front of you, holding the hem of his sweater up and looking down at his belt. He peers up at you through his lashes and lets a smirk curl the corners of his mouth. “Wanna find out if you’re right?”

There’s a playful nature to his antics. You bite the inside of your lip and part your legs, pulling him closer by his belt loop and staring into his eyes as you unhook the buckle.

“Hold on,” He wraps his free hand around your wrist gently. “Let’s make a bet. If you’re right, you let me take you on a date tomorrow night. If you’re wrong,” He takes another sip of wine. “You suck my dick.”

The timbre of his voice makes you shiver inwardly. You’re more disappointed in the fact that your assumption was incorrect than with your “punishment”, which, you’d lie to his face before admitting that it wouldn’t be retribution at all.

But you’ll play along with his game.

You loosen the button on his jeans and pull the zipper down.

Well, low and behold, you were right after all.

You hook a finger into the elastic waistband and pull back before releasing, hearing a _snap_ against his lower abdomen.

“I know your type too, pretty girl.” He hums, leaning to your eye level and semi caging you between his arms. “You’ve worked hard for everything you have and you don’t take shit from anybody. You’ve been hurt one too many times by some prick that didn’t deserve you to begin with, and it’s left you fairly cynical. You wanna be courted. Wooed. Enticed. Oh, and you give one hell of a blow job.”

“Ransom,” Andy scorns, standing in the entryway. “What the fuck?”

Ransom doesn’t spare a look to his brother. He keeps your gaze and smirks devilishly. “Andy told me that. Said you give the best head he’s ever received.”

“Alright, outside. I’m gonna kick your ass.” Andy grumbles, making large strides across the room.

You hold your arm out to his chest to hinder his assault. “Calm down. And thank you, I pride myself on my cock sucking ability.”

Both men have a reaction to that proclamation.

Ransom buttons his pants and shrugs his jacket back on. He pats Andy on the back as he passes and throws a wink in your direction. “I’ll pick you up at 8. See ya later, bro.”

Andy stares in confusion as Ransom leaves the two of you in the kitchen.

\- - 

“You’re seriously doing this. You’re going on a date with my brother.” Andy narrates, standing in the doorway of your bedroom with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I don’t go on dates, I told you that.” You defend, waving him over to help you clasp your necklace.

“That’s even worse. You’re just going have sex with my brother and that’s all I’m gonna be able to think about tonight.”

“Jealous, are you?” You scoff, going over to your closet to grab a pair of heels. “You’ve been getting laid nonstop for the past two weeks. Ransom is the first guy to show interest in me since the last time we fucked. Besides, you have a guarantee tonight, shouldn’t you be thinking about that?”

“I don’t even know if I can go now.” Andy rubs his beard and sighs.

“For fucks sake, Andy.” You roll your eyes and check your reflection in the mirror one last time. “Go. Have sex. Be merry. I’ll see you back here later.”

As you make your way down the staircase, the doorbell rings. 8 o’clock sharp, as promised. Andy leans against the beam at the foot of the steps, looking on from a short distance.

You open the door to see Ransom wearing a charming smile with his arms behind his back. “Oh god, please don’t tell me you got me flowers.”

He scoffs. “No. I got you something you’ll actually like.” He hands over a bottle of The Macallan single malt scotch, aged 18 years. You know for a fact that a this stuff costs just shy of three hundred dollars. “I saw your stash yesterday,” He nods towards the kitchen. “I wanted to contribute.”

Whether the gift was _that_ thoughtful or if you were just easily impressed, you couldn’t decipher. Nevertheless, you were galvanized.

Your thumb brushes over the label and you fail to fight a grin. “Thank you.” You hold the bottle out for Andy to take and place on the cart with the others. “Don’t wait up.” You wink at him, allowing Ransom to link his arm through yours and walk you to his car.

\- - 

It’s almost painful to admit how pleasant the night was going.

Conversation flowed easily, dinner hit the spot, and Ransom had been a perfect gentleman all evening. It was a little unnerving, considering what you’ve heard and experienced from him in a short time, but you always stayed sharp.

The two of you sit at a small round table in his hotel’s bar. It’s quiet, aside from soft jazz and hushed conversation from other patrons.

“So,” Ransom relaxes in his seat. “Tell me more about myself. I really liked when you did that yesterday.”

There it is. The arrogant nature and smug smile that causes your panties dampen.

You run your tongue over your teeth and smirk, beckoning him with your finger to lean in closer. Your dress displays the swell of your breasts perfectly, making it difficult for Ransom to focus on looking into your eyes as you oblige is wish.

“Well, you know you’ve impressed me thus far. You’re probably expecting that I’ll accept your invitation to join you upstairs. You’ll try to charm me out of my dress and tell me how no one else can use my holes as good as you can. You’d start with my pussy, then my mouth, and end the night by fucking me in the ass. You’ll more than likely want me to call you ‘Daddy’.”

The lights are dim, but you catch him shudder. His jaw tightens and his pupils overtake his irises as lust washes over him. Your eyes twinkle as your grin widens, becomes more wicked. You rise to your feet and head out of the bar and toward the elevator. Ransom fishes for a few loose bills from his back pocket and places them under his empty glass before following you.

The lobby is bustling but the corridor is empty. When the doors slide open, you go in first, resting your back against the wall and wrapping your hands around the rail. Ransom presses the number for his floor and eyes you for a moment before approaching.

He cages you between his arms, similar to the way he did the day before. But before he could lean in to capture your lips, you grab his jaw and squeeze his face between your fingers.

“Not so fast,” You mumble against his mouth, barely letting your lips touch his. He’s stunned by the action, but his bulge straining in his pants and the way his neck gradually flush red informs you that he likes it. “Your turn.”

Ransom’s breath quickens and his knuckles turn white from his grip on the handrail. “You like to be choked. Like to be a little brat, tease and act up so that you deserve the spanking you receive. You don’t just wanna suck my dick, no, you want me to fuck your throat. You’ll barely be able to talk tomorrow and you’ll like it.”

He’s growling by the end of his sentence. Your fingertips graze along the veins that are protruding from his neck as you never lose your playful demeanor. The bell chimes and the doors open slowly. He takes you by the hand and leads you to his suite.

The second the door closes, Ransom grabs you by the back of your neck and kisses you roughly, nearly stealing the air from your lungs. He keeps his arms wrapped around you as he carefully walks you towards the bay doors leading out to the small balcony that overlooks the city.

He turns you around so that your back is flush against his chest as he stands in front of the spotless windows and in the view of business people who are working late and the residents in the surrounding hotels. You tilt your head to the side and scratch your nails against the back of his head as he nips along your neck. He unzips your dress and you kick it aside, moaning softly as cups your tits in his palms and pinches your nipples between his thumb and index fingers.

“God, you’re fucking filthy.” He chuckles when you take one of his hands and move it to cup your core. “And dripping wet.” He presses down on your clothed clit and rubs his hand back and forth between your thighs.

Once more, you take control of his hand and guide it into your panties. Ransom groans lowly upon feeling your soft, silky folds and bites the shell of your ear as you rock into his fingers. His digits are coated in your arousal and you turn to face him. His jaw falls slack and his eyes widen as you suck his middle and ring fingers into your mouth, licking off your juices and making show of it.

“Wanna taste?” You feign innocences and it makes his cock ache and twitch. He’s in a lust induced haze, hindering his ability to respond. You slap him across the face, just hard enough to stun him. “I asked you a question, Ransom.”

The way you say his name drives him crazy. Whatever spell you had cast on him was making him have an out of body experience.

“Fucking Christ.” He grunts, lifting you off the floor and bringing you to the bed. Your panties are yanked down your legs and you’re only left in your heels. Ransom takes a moment to enjoy the view before he dives between your legs and licks your cunt from top to bottom, side to side, tasting every crevice he possibly can.

Your legs try to close around his head, but he doesn’t allow. He pushes your thighs apart and pins them down until he can trust that you’ll keep them that way. Ransom lifts his head and inserts two fingers, groaning at the sight of you splayed out with your tits bouncing every time you jolt.

“Slap me again.” He requests breathlessly.

You hum in delight and tug him by his hair until he’s hovering over you, fingers still pumping in and out of your pussy. “Such a pretty little rich boy,” You strike him again. “Trust fund fucker,” And again. “Getting all bent outta shape over little ol’ me.” And a fourth time, for good measure.

His cheeks are red and his pillowy, pouty lips glisten with your slick. His appendages curl over and over until you’re crying in pleasure and bucking your hips to chase after your orgasm.

“Cum for me, princess.” He murmurs against your breast as he suckles your nipple.

That name was just the cherry on top, just what you needed to begin your spiral over the edge. Once your body stops trembling, he removes his hand from between your legs and shoves his fingers into your mouth. He grins and bites his lip at the feeling of you swallow around him.

You sigh contently and smile up at him sweetly. “Thanks. I really needed that.” You pat the side of his face, much gentler than before, and climb off of the bed. Ransom watches in both awe and confusion as you slide your dress back on. “See you tomorrow night. Come over around 6.” You call over your shoulder, stopping in front of the mirror by the door to fix up your appearance before stepping out of the room.

\- - 

“Did you fuck him?” Andy probes for information, making you jump and hit his arm for coming around the corner so quietly.

“Jesus Christ, Andy. The fuck is wrong with you? Can’t I get my morning coffee before you start interrogating me?” You grumble, reaching for a mug from the cabinet above the coffee maker.

Andy makes a face and rolls his eyes. “Morning? It’s three in the afternoon.”

“What- oh.” Sure enough, the clock on the oven reads 3:07. Apparently Ransom’s work sedated you enough to sleep twelve hours. “Well, fuck me.”

“Did he?” His voice becomes higher and more forceful.

You close your eyes and exhale heavily as you turn on your heel to face him. “His penis did not penetrate my vagina.”

His face contorts more than before and he shudders. “Fuck. Gross. A ‘no’ would’ve sufficed.”

“Would it have?” You sass back.

The doorbell rings.

Andy sighs and heads to open it. Ransom stands on the other side, wearing gold rounded sunglasses with his dark brown overcoat and a silk purple floral scarf. He looks like he just stepped out of an issue of Vogue and its genuinely mind blowing that a man is able to look so good.

“You know you’re three hours early, right?” Andy shifts his weight against the door and puts a hand on his hip.

“Yeah,” Ransom chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was hoping I could talk to you.”

Andy furrows his brow, but steps aside to let his brother in. “Think you two can be civil with each other long enough for me to get a shower?” You don’t bother waiting for an answer before skating between the men and jogging up the stairs to your bedroom.

Andy folds his arms over his chest and sighs. “Out with it. What’d you do? Are you in trouble again-“

“No, no. Nothing like that.” Ransom shakes his head and shrugs off his jacket. “I think - fuck. I think I’m in-“ He almost chokes on the word that refuses to roll off of his tongue. “I think I’m in love.” He grimaces and runs a hand through his hair.

“With who?” Andy’s expression hardens.

Ransom rolls his eyes. “With Mary, Mother of Jesus. Who the fuck do you think?” He gestures to the top floor of the house.

Andy presses his palms to his eyes and groans. “The only person you love is yourself. What the fuck to you mean you think you’re in love with her?”

“I haven’t been able to get more than two hours of sleep since I met her at your goddamn office Christmas party a few days ago. She talks to me like no one ever has in my life, puts me in my place. And last night, she just took advantage of me. Got what she wanted and left. And I loved every second of it.”

“Wait,” A crease forms between Andy’s eyes. “She told me you two didn’t sleep together.”

Ransom shrugs. “We didn’t. I just ate her out.” A smirk plays on his lips when he pulls your panties out from his back pocket.

Andy’s jaw tightens. “I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

Ransom squints and tilts his head. “Jealous?” He brings the garment to his nose and inhales your scent deeply. “God, she smells delicious.”

“At least she actually let me fuck her.” Andy retorts smugly.

“Hey, assholes.” You call from the top of the stairs. “Stop talking about me like these walls aren’t paper thin and get up here.”

They hear you mumble a few profanities and crude names under your breath as you walk back into your bedroom. Both men wear sheepish expressions as they stand in your doorway. You stand in front of your bed with your hands on your hips, still only wrapped in a towel.

“Ransom, you’re not in love with me you fucking idiot. You’re infatuated with me because I’m the first person to deny you of what you want.” You turn to Andy with an annoyed expression. “Of course you’re jealous. Your brother showed interest in something that was once yours. The real question is,” You lick your lips and look between both men. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Andy and Ransom exchange a look, slowly transforming from sheep into wolves.

“She wants to know what we’re gonna do about it.” Andy bites into his bottom lip and moves to sit at the end of your bed.

Ransom’s already sliding his shirt over his head and unbuttoning his jeans. “Well, princess,” He kicks off his shoes and snatches the towel from your body. “You’re gonna bend over Andy’s knees and he’s gonna spank your ass until it’s raw. And while he does that,” He pushes his jeans and boxer-briefs down his legs. “You’re gonna choke on my cock.”

Andy wears a stern expression that makes a chill run down your spine as you fold yourself over his lap. His hands are cold. They make goosebumps rise on your bare flesh.

Ransom grabs a fist full of your hair and your mouth opens to take him in. The slap of Andy’s hand against your ass resonates around the room. You jolt in his lap and moan around Ransom’s girth whilst taking him further into the warmth of your mouth. Andy responds in a low hum and Ransom with a growl.

Tears well in your eyes and fall down your cheeks as you try your best to focus on breathing through your nose. Andy’s five lashes in and you can feel the heat rise to your tush.

You hollow your cheeks and press your tongue to the underside of Ransom’s dick, making his knees buckle and grasp tighten on your head. Saliva leaks down your chin and Ransom starts to thrust his hips.

“You weren’t lying when you said she was the best. Fucking hell, I’m gonna blow my load already.” Ransom chuckles.

Andy alternates between smacking and soothing your aching cheeks. He moans and you can feel his hard on press against your sternum. “She’s soaking, too.” He slips one finger into your cunt and swirls it around slowly, making you whimper pathetically. “Is this what you wanted, baby?”

“Mhm,” Is all you can manage to get out.

Another slap, this one harder than the rest. “Yeah, you always were a little slut.”

“Fuck!” Ransom wraps his hand around his shaft, pumping in time with the bobs of your head. “Get ready, pretty girl. M’gonna nut down your throat.”

You clench around Andy’s finger and he adds another, just enough to keep you wanting more. “She likes the sound of that.” He laughs.

Bursts of warm cum fills your mouth and you swallow all that’s given. Ransom slowly eases off and you gasp for air. Andy gently helps you to sit upright on his lap and Ransom kneels, skimming his thumb over your bottom lip. “So good at being bad, huh? You know, my brother and I aren’t very keen on sharing with each other. We never were. But,”

“For you, we’ll make an acceptation.” Andy finishes, turning your head and kissing you softly. You tug at his lip and he grunts, wrapping a hand around your neck. “My turn.”

He strips himself of his clothes and pulls you right back to his lap, lining his cock at your entrance and leaning his head back when you sink down on his length. Ransom lays on the other side of the bed, arm behind his head as he watches you rise on your knees and fuck his brother.

“This was your plan all along, wasn’t it, you little minx?” Andy grins, against your lips, guiding your hips.

You smile and nod, licking into his mouth. “For the past 24 hours, anyway. Guess I got a little jealous with all the attention you’ve been getting. When I saw how worked up you got over Ransom coming on to me, I just couldn’t help myself.”

Ransom laughs outright and Andy spanks you again. “Bad girl.” He groans when your walls tighten around him.

“But I’m damn good at it.” You roll your hips and kiss him hard.

The views bulge from Andy’s neck and he starts to loose his breath, thrusting up into you and chasing his orgasm.

“Don’t let her cum, Andy.” Ransom dictates.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Andy smirks, holding you tight and maneuvering you onto your back so that he can ram his cock into you harder and faster. “You don’t get to cum until Ransom fucks you. So I’m just gonna use this tight little hole until you’re filled.”

Your head spins and your entire body tingles. Theres a slight pain to the aggressiveness of Andy’s actions, but it only adds to the pleasure. He’s close, but you’re closer. You squeeze your eyes shut and cry out as the tension builds and builds in your belly.

Andy cradles your head and lays a bruising kiss on your lips as he shoots his load into you, groaning and growling like an animal. He slows his pistoning hips and carefully removes himself from you.

“Fuck, would you look at that?” He waves Ransom over and both men admire the sight of Andy’s cream spilling out of your pussy.

“Gorgeous.” Ransom grins. “Roll over.” He instructs. “Ass up.” You whimper but do as told. The mattress dips behind you as he moves closer. He drapes his body over yours and kisses your shoulder blade as he caresses your cheek. “I gotta admit, I like what you did. Quite the little mastermind.”

He sheaths himself into your wet warmth and you moan. He laughs darkly when you move your hips against him shamelessly fucking yourself. “You wanted us both, but you were too proud to beg, is that it princess?” Ransom straightens his back and grips your hips tightly. He gives a few slow, rough thrusts before really pounds into you.

You’re a mess. Sweaty and wanton and desperate for release. Ransom reaches around to nestle his hand between your thighs and rubs hard, quick circles on your clit. He feels you throb around him and he knows you’re on the brink.

“Well, if you wanna cum, pretty girl, you better start beggin’.”

Pride be damned.

“Please!” You yelp. “Please, Ransom. Please let me cum.”

He pulls out of you, much to your dismay and protest, only to turn you around to face him and pull you into his lap. You’re stuffed with him once more and his thumb works your nub.

“I don’t wanna be called “Ransom” right now.” He shakes his head.

“Daddy,” You cry. “Daddy, please.”

Ransom takes your chin and crashes his lips into yours, melding his tongue with yours. “Cum, princess. Cum for Daddy.”

Your toes curl. Your nails dig into his shoulders. Your eyes shut tight and you swear you lose the ability to see and hear in that moment.

Ransom holds you through it, all the while injecting his seed inside of you along with his brother’s. His demeanor softens and he tenderly runs a hand over your head and shushes your whimpers and whines.

Andy returns with a wash cloth, water, and ibuprofen. He feels a tad bit guilty for going so hard on your backside. He presses a kiss to your temple and watches you take the medicine while Ransom cleans the both of you up.

“How do you feel, sweetheart?” Andy asks, laying on his side next to you after putting his underwear back on.

“Like all my scheming was worth it.” You smile tiredly. “And starving. There’s no way I’m cooking dinner after all that.”

Ransom chuckles and leans over to peck your cheek. “I’ll call out for pizza.”

\- - 

After showering, again, the three of you lounge in the living room, devouring your food and half paying attention to the television. You’re dressed in an oversized t-shirt with a blanket over your lower half. The less clothing to irritate your bum, the better.

“For the record,” Ransom leans over. “I do like you.”

You try to stifle a smirk. “And you’ve already fucked me, so I guess I should believe you.”

“I can vouch.” Andy snorts. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look so genuine.”

Ransom puts your legs over his and massages them. “So, what are your plans for New Years? You can see the ball drop from my apartment.”

Andy watches his brother closely from where he sits on the armchair. You don’t miss the scowl he wears, and it only makes you grin. “You two are gonna be the death of me.”


End file.
